nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Milk is good for everyone
Drink more milk, as milk is good for everyone! Anyone wanna make a poster? Dr. Magnus 15:38, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe you should control the spelling before you edit. This translation just doen't feel comfortable. --Lars Washington 16:26, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Care to help? The article is pretty crappy, someone with better knowledge of the English language (such as yourself) should take a look at it. Do you want to help out, Aesopos? Dr. Magnus 16:29, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::Great campaign! Perhaps we should do away with the "we support the other alcoholic campaign" part? That does not seem to be the right message to our kids . -- 18:41, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::Why not? It's better to drink alcoholic milk than to drink beer isn't it? At least they'll get their calcium then :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:53, March 8, 2010 (UTC) :::::I never even knew alcoholic milk excisted. If it does, then I will buy dozens of liters: how nice will that be: you get stronger bones, you get funnier and light-headed and your brain-cells die, all at once! Dr. Magnus 20:09, March 8, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Haahahha :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Alcohol I removed the "alcoholic milk"-part, hope you won't mind OWTB. It would damage the "serious image" of the campaign, but the poster can stay! Dr. Magnus 16:35, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :Ok :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:17, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::I sure hope it won't "hurt your feelings" the way Jonson's comments on ur poster did! Dr. Magnus 17:33, March 9, 2010 (UTC) :::No, of course not :P I've just spend hours working on that poster, and that's what I get back? The youngsters of these days.. --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:51, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::I bet he doesn't even drink any milk! Dr. Magnus 18:26, March 9, 2010 (UTC) ::::: :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 18:30, March 9, 2010 (UTC) Rerun? I fear that the events of the past year have caused Lovians' awareness of the importance of milk to slip away. Therefore, I propose a renewal of this campaign. :P --Semyon 14:23, June 30, 2012 (UTC) :Hahahaha, I nearly choked to death when I saw my poster again :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 15:11, July 1, 2012 (UTC) ::We should definetely bring some awareness to the horrifying milk-shortage amongst the Lovian youth. we need to make milk "cool" and "hip" again. How about we put together a couple of Lovia's hottest rappers and let them make a hommage to milk? I smell a number one hit you guys! The glorious First Consul of Rome 20:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC) :::Then you would have to reactive our hit lists :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 13:59, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::We should. We could combine EastWest with Hit Parade to make a large interwiki hit list. HORTON11: • 17:18, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::You could combine them or you could activate both. A bit of rivalry can work very well, it keeps both parties sharp. If you want a wiki to thrive (or ANY place for that matter) the keyword is COMPETITION. That's why this wiki works well in election times and not so much during the rest of the year. The glorious First Consul of Rome 18:17, July 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::::The only issue is I fear one list may become a copy of the other. HORTON11: • 19:25, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Depends on how lazy you guys are... The glorious First Consul of Rome 19:38, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'm working on a chart already but there are no new Lovian songs to add. HORTON11: • 19:54, July 2, 2012 (UTC) It sounds to me like you are attempting to use milk to breed an army of child super-soldiers... Also, shouldn't the title be fully capitalized? :D — Christopher Costello (Pikapi • Chat • ) 23:30, July 2, 2012 (UTC) :Super soldiers, yes. Child super soldiers, no. We will wait until they are adult. Duh! The glorious First Consul of Rome 06:46, July 3, 2012 (UTC) ::We're now discussing child soldiers and Lovian music? MILK, everyone! MILK! :P --Semyon 15:19, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Gotta get this to featured article status on the front page è. :P --Semyon 15:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Hahahah, c'mon guys! Let's do this! :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:10, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Fuck yeah! It should totally be featured! BEST. CAMPAIGN. EVAH! The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 20:52, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Tour? What about a MIGFE tour? It'll stop at all cities and towns of Lovia and all schools in order to spread the word :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 17:11, July 7, 2012 (UTC) (or Word, that would be even better :P) :And I'll join you. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 20:52, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Choose one of these for the official slogan? http://www.biblegateway.com/quicksearch/?quicksearch=milk&qs_version=KJV. :P --Semyon 15:41, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Hahaha :P His eyes shall be red with wine, and his teeth white with milk. would be a nice one for our alcoholic milk :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 16:47, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Milk is good for everyone... except for Jan. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 09:00, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::Reminds me of one of my elementary school teachers: Melk is goed voor elk, behalve voor de meester, want die lust die vieze rotzooi niet :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:06, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Haha, and that's why your teacher has brittle bones now. The glorious First Consul of Rome (talk) 10:28, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Well, or because he is 70 now :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 10:36, July 9, 2012 (UTC) Revival We still haven't got this on the main page yet. :P I think Uncle Oos and AMWM should put aside their political differences and unite to promote this campaign for strong teeth, bones and dairy industry. :o --Semyon 20:07, June 5, 2015 (UTC) :I agree :o The youth needs to drink more alcoholic goat's milk! :P --OuWTB 20:29, June 5, 2015 (UTC)